


distraction

by currahees



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, just sadness and angst oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: so i drive a taxi, and the traffic distracts mefrom the strangers in my backseat, they remind me of you.
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster
Kudos: 9





	distraction

Joe thinks that his life is fine. He has a decent job, a bit of money stuffed away under his mattress for a rainy day and his nightmares only wake him up every other night. Nothing to complain about.

Apart from the occasion car backfiring outside his window that throws him right back to Bastogne, years ago. Or the screams of children playing outside that brings back memories he thought were long since buried. And the pang he gets in his heart when he sees anyone with a dark head of curls that reminds him of someone he’d rather forget.

So, Joe drives his taxi. He drives to distract himself from the endless nights he spends trying to convince himself to fall back asleep. He drives to get himself out of his house that always feels a little smaller when he returns to it. He drives almost as if he’s trying to drive away from his own memories.

And most days he’s okay. Sometimes he’ll get a rude passenger, or someone who asks if he was in the war, to which he replies a quick, yes who wasn’t? and moves the conversation along. But the worst were the strangers that were a little too much like _him._ The academics, the scholars, the ones who laughed at their own jokes. The David Webster’s of the world.

These strangers are the most painful. Joe will try to keep the conversations to a minimum and he almost feels bad. It’s not like its their fault they remind him of someone else. But he’ll hear them say something that he’d say. Or they’ll look a little too much like the English major and he’ll feel his heart ache.

On days full of strangers that remind him of David, and the war, and a life he could have had, Joe thinks that not everything is fine. He hates his job, hates his city and hates himself for what could have been. What almost was.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr, user is speirtons!


End file.
